Déjà Vu
by A.Single.Gal
Summary: GSR story told in flash backs… basically it would be Grissom and Sara on a random well not so random event, and while they are living that event, we are going to travel to the past, exactly toward the first time a similar event happened… I don’t know how
1. First Met

First of all, Thanks to HighRoadS2 for your help... You Rock!!

* * *

**Déjà-Vu:** The experience of déjà vu is usually accompanied by a compelling sense of familiarity, and also a sense of "eeriness", "strangeness", or "weirdness". The "previous" experience is most frequently attributed to a dream, although in some cases there is a firm sense that the experience "genuinely happened" in the past. Déjà vu has been described as "Remembering the future."

* * *

Sara and Grissom are sharing a cup of coffee in a café near the lab. "We should buy a pound of this coffee to take home." Sara suggests, taking another sip of her coffee. "It's been a while since I tasted coffee that was this good."

"Well we must, then. It's rare when you like coffee." Grissom says, smiling at her.

"What can I say?" Sara smiles back at him.

"_I'm a tea girl.__"_

"_Really?" Grissom asks, furrowing his brow._

"_Yeah, but I love the coffee from here. I don't know why, though."_

"_Well, it's pretty good." They share a smile._

"_So…" Sara says, breaking the silence. "Las Vegas crime lab… That's pretty impressive."_

"_Yeah, wouldn't change it for anything!" Grissom replies. A waitress asks them if they'd like anything else, and they just ask for the check._

_Outside the café, Grissom and Sara say their goodbyes. "Nice meeting you, Dr. Grissom." Sara extends her hand toward him._

"_My pleasure, __Miss Sidle." Grissom replies, and accepts her hand shake._

After leaving the café Grissom takes Sara's hand as they walk back toward the lab and plants a small kiss on her cheek. She smiles sweetly and gives him a kiss full on the lips, and they continue walking back to the lab, hand in hand.


	2. First Kiss

One night after everybody already left the lab, Sara and Grissom are in the break room; Sara is sitting on his lap while both of them try to finish a crossword puzzle.

"Five down…" Sara says, guessing a word, "_musket_." She looks up at Grissom for confirmation and he smiles at her.

"Yep." he kisses her soundly.

_Grissom is busy with a __crossword puzzle in the break room when the team joins him. He glances up at them, but then quickly looks back down at his paper, frustrated that he can't figure out the word. _

"_What is wrong?" Sara asks after several moments of silence._

"_I need a __falcon species from Africa." he says, frustration obvious in his tone._

"_Is there more than one species?" Greg asks, confused._

"_Apparently!" Grissom answers, putting the paper down with a heavy sigh._

"_Let me see!" Sara says, sitting down next to him and picking the paper up._

"_It has five__ letters…" Sara notices. "Well, I don't know that one, but the third letter is for sure an 'H'." she points out. Grissom looks at her curiously. "The word that intersects it is 'champion'." They smile at each other._

_Eventually the rest of the team disperses and only Sara and Grissom are left. Sara is still trying to figure out the crossword puzzle._

"_Are you hungry?" Grissom asks a while later, getting up from his seat to grab something to eat. Sara nods absentmindedly. Grissom grabs a bag of chips and sets it between them._

_After a while Sara guesses another word, and Grissom is more than amazed. "You're really good at this!" he tells her. _

_Sara looks up at him, blushing slightly from the compliment. "But you're the master." she manages, and takes a chip._

_Grissom can't concentrate on the crossword puzzle anymore, with Sara sitting this close. A piece of hair falls onto her face as she's looking down at the paper, and instinctively pushes it behind her ear softly with his fingers. Sara slowly turns to face him, and they look straight into each others eyes. Slowly, Grissom moves his hand down to caress her cheek gently. Sara smiles sweetly but Grissom just gazes at her. Grissom starts to lean in toward Sara and brushes his lips against hers, then kisses her fully. After a moment, Sara breaks it and looks at him, confused, then smiles._

_Grissom kisses her again._

Sara breaks the kiss and Grissom frowns, wondering what's wrong.

"Let's go home." Sara suggests, getting up from his lap and extending her hand toward him. He takes it and they both leave the break room.


	3. The next day after the first kiss

Sara, Nick and Greg are in the break room; they need Grissom to sign some papers, which they should have asked him to sign three days ago. They all finally agree that Sara is going to ask him to do it.

Sara walks toward Grissom office and stops herself at the door, noticing that Hodges is sitting in front of Grissom's desk.

_Sara __knocks at the door, and Grissom looks up from Hodges to Sara. Hodges turns toward Sara as well and Grissom takes this opportunity to give Sara a smile. Hodges looks back at Grissom and Sara also takes the opportunity to smile back. _

_Grissom rushes Hodges out of his office, so he can have some time alone with Sara. After Hodges is gone, Grissom gets up from his desk and walks toward Sara. Already standing in front of her, he closes the door. Sara gets a little nervous, but tries not to show it. _

"_Hi." Grissom greets her, smiling shyly._

"_Hi." Sara replies, blushing slightly._

"_You look great tonight." Grissom tells her, and steps closer._

"_Oh…" Sara blushes again and looks at her feet. "Thanks… You look good, too." _

"_Sara?" Grissom asks, taking another step __toward her._

"_We need you to sign these papers." Sara cuts him off, making only a little eye contact with him._

"_Okay.__" Grissom says, taking the papers from Sara's hands and leaning in to kiss her. _

_Sara leans back._

"_I mean we are really sorry that…" Sara starts to say but stops herself seeing that Grissom is not paying attention. "I mean we totally forgot about them… I hope that is not a problem."_

"_Don't worry." Grissom says graving Sara's hand and lacing her fingers with his. He leans in trying to kiss her, but once again she leans back._

"_We really need those papers signed." She says hurriedly, pointing at them._

_Grissom has had enough, so with a soft move he takes Sara's face with both of his hands and kisses her. Sara smiles at him and kisses him again. _

"_Okay, now I'm going to sign your papers." Grissom says, suddenly breaking the kiss. He walks toward his desk, signs the papers and hands them back to Sara. _

"_Thank you." Sara tells him, but before leaving his office she kisses him one last time._

Sara comes back to the break room with the papers already signed.

"So what did he tell you?" Greg asks about Grissom's reaction toward their oblivion.

"I think he already saw it coming." Sara says handing them the papers.


	4. First date

There was an incident at a fair. Grissom and Sara are taking care of the case, and are now walking through the park, pass the Ferris wheel.

"_We are getting on that thing, right?" Sara asks Grissom__, eyeing the attraction._

"_Yeah," He assures her, "but first I want to show you something." Grissom tells her, and leads her toward the roller coaster, from which they stop a few feet._

"_I…" Sara starts to say, getting nervous about the coaster. Grissom grabs Sara's hand and takes her to the line._

_They both take seat and __put the seat belts on, Sara still a little nervous. _

"_It will only take a minute." Grissom explains to her in a mocking tone. Then he gets serious and grabs Sara's hand. "I'll buy you a cotton candy afterward."_

"_Like I'm five __years old?" Sara asks back with a playful smile while she caresses Grissom's hand. _

"_Fine, forget about the cotton candy." He says, rolling his eyes._

"_No…" Sara says. "I want a cotton candy." Grissom just smiles at her and gives her a short kiss on the shoulder. _

_The roller coaster starts. _

_A__fter the ride is over, Grissom buys Sara a cotton candy, as he promised he would, and they keep walking through the park and eventually come to the Ferris wheel again. Sara asks him to ride it with her and he quickly agrees._

_Already on the Ferris __wheel, while they are on the top enjoying the view, Sara asks Grissom if he wants some cotton candy, he agrees and she feeds him some, and Grissom gives Sara's finger a soft bite. Sara giggles. Grissom laces his fingers with Sara's and she rests her head on his shoulder. _

"_So, __are you having fun?" Grissom asks softly._

_Sara looks at him __and smiles, "This is the best first date ever!" Sara assures him. "It can't get any better." _

_Grissom leans in to kiss her, and after a moment Sara breaks the __kiss, "Wait. It just did." She corrects herself, and smiling she kisses him again._

Sara looks from the Ferris wheel to Grissom and leans in for a quick kiss. Grissom smiles, reminiscing as well, and kisses her again.


	5. First you know

Sara and Grissom are lying on top of their roof, gazing at the clear night sky. Sara is resting her head on Grissom's chest and they have their fingers laced together. "This is one of those moments, you know?" Grissom's voice is soft in Sara's ear.

Sara smiles sweetly up at him and pulls his neck down so she can kiss him.

_Sara takes a sip from her__ wine glass and then settles back down on the blanket her and Grissom are on. She looks anywhere but him: the stars, the trees surrounding them, the lake. Sara silently wonders if Grissom knows she's nervous, and Grissom does the same._

_After a minute passes by, Sara turns slowly to find Grissom gazing steadily at her._

_Slowly, he cuddles up to her, draping his arm around the back of her neck. He tries to say something nice, but nothing comes up, which makes Sara giggle. She runs her fingers through his curls, which gives Grissom the courage to get close enough to almost kiss her, but stops himself, suddenly a little nervous._

"_You know," Sara says, seeing Grissom's hesitant expression, "y__ou don't have to ask for permission." she finishes, smiling flirtily._

_Grissom frowns, but gently dips his head down and kisses her. Sara moves her arms over his chest while Grissom moves his hand lower, caressing her back. Another moment passes and Grissom breaks the kiss, sitting back up on the blanket._

"_What's wrong?" Sara whispers, also sitting back up._

"_I'm sorry…" Grissom apologizes, "If it's too fast… I don't want to do anything you don't." _

_Sara__ smiles and kisses him, letting him know it's ok._

Sara is now lying on top of Grissom kissing him passionately. Slowly, Grissom reaches down and unzips her jeans. Suddenly, Sara breaks the kiss off, and with a smile asks him what he's doing.

"I thought I didn't need permission!" Grissom replies, starting to unbutton her shirt.

"No, you don't!" Sara giggles and kisses him again.


	6. First fight

Sara is sitting alone in the break room, lost in her thoughts. Wendy comes in and asks her if she is okay. Sara sighs heavily and tells her she's fine, trying to sound like she really is. Wendy gives her a skeptical look, but heads toward the fridge for a soda while Sara rests her head on her arms.

"If you need to talk," Wendy offers Sara, "you can count on me." She finishes, giving her a small smile. Sara thanks her.

_Grissom is in his office with a lot o__f work to do. He is already a little moody when Sara joins him, and she quickly notices that he is too serious._

"_Are you okay, babe?" Sara asks him, caressing his arm._

"_Yeah." He replies coldly, __shaking her off._

"_Are you sure?" her tone is sweet. "Can I do anything to help?" she offers._

"_No, you can't." He snaps._

_Sara moves closer and wraps her arms around him. "What's wrong?"_

"_God Sara, just leave me alone!" He yells suddenly, and her expression changes from caring to hurt in a second. Grissom realizes how harsh that sounded, and quickly tries to redeem himself. "Sara…" he starts to say._

"_Fine, I get it." she cuts him off and walks toward the door. "I'll leave you alone.__" She turns and leaves._

_The team walks into the break room, joking together__ but not noticing Sara already sitting at the table. When they finally do, though, they don't have time to ask her what is wrong because Grissom enters the break room just then. He gives the cases out to everybody, and his tone is serious, though the team does not give it much thought. Nick asks him if he is in any of the cases, noticing that he didn't count himself in. Grissom explains that he has a lot of paper work to do and if they need him he will be in his office. He turns and leaves. _

"_So what's up with him?" Greg asks worried._

"_Had you guys noticed that he has been in a good mood lately?" Nick points out._

"_Yeah," Warrick continues, "maybe that had been too much for him, so he decided to quit." He says jokingly, and stands up to leave. The rest of the team follows him._

_Catherine stops at the door, "Sara?" She calls out to get her attention. Sara turns to face her. "Are you coming?" Catherine asks, and Sara nods, sighs heavily, and gets up from her seat._

_After shift is over, Sara is in the locker__ room getting ready to go back home, and is trying not to think about the fight she had had with Grissom before shift._

_The next day at work things are the same, except for the fact that the two are now trying to avoid each other completely. Doc Robbins and Grissom are discussing a bug-ridden corpse, and Doc suggests that Grissom work with Sara on this case to speed it up, since she has some knowledge of insects as well._

_Grissom assures Doc Robbins that he will talk to Sara about it, but hesitates before saying anything else. Doc notices and questions him about it._

"_I'm fine, Doc. Really." Grissom says quickly, and leaves. Doc just stares after him in wonder._

_Later, Sara pushes the lab's elevator button, and when the doors open she comes face-to-face with Grissom._

"_Are you getting off?" Sara asks quietly._

"_No." Grissom says, slightly hurt. Sara walks in and presses the bottom so the elevator can take her to the basement. _

_Both are quiet after the doors close. "I need your help." Grissom says moments later, breaking the silence._

_Sara turns to face him and he smiles slightly. "There's… umm… this decomposing corpse, and…" he trails off, not sure what else to say._

"_I see." She says smiling__ to herself, proud that he would come to her for help._

_Grissom gazes at her for a second, __and then stops the elevator. "Sara, we need to talk." Sara nods in agreement._

_Grissom just pulls her toward him and kisses her. Sara breaks the kiss after a few seconds, "I though__t you wanted to talk!" She starts to say, but Grissom kisses her again, not letting her finish. "Wait, not here…" Sara points out. _

"_Why not?" Grissom asks trying to kiss her again._

"_We are in the lab's elevator!" she says incredulously. Grissom – seemingly not hearing her – kisses her again._

_Sara gives in._


	7. Those 3 words

Sara and Grissom are waking up, Grissom snuggles up closer toward Sara and hugs her, Sara kisses his arm a few times.

"Good morning, beautiful." he greets her.

Sara smiles and turns around to face him, "Good morning," she says, and he kisses her.

"_Hungry?" Grissom asks, Sara just wraps her arms arou__nd his neck and kisses him more, and he leans into her._

"_Are you okay?" Sara asks, breaking the kiss._

"_Yeah…__" Grissom assures her, "More than okay."_

"_Well, good." They kiss again._

_Grissom breaks the kiss and takes a moment to look straight into Sara's eyes. Sara runs her fingers through his gray curls and smiles up at him._

"_What?" She asks suddenly, seeing that Grissom looks serious._

"_I…" Grissom starts to say__, babbling. "It's just that I…" Sara waits for Grissom to finish his phrase, still playing with his curls. "God, Sara… I…" _

_Sara, noticing that Grissom is getting a little nervous, kisses him to make him calm down._

"_Grissom?" Sara asks with a soft tone and sparkling eyes, "I love you!" She confesses smiling at him. _

_Grissom smiles back, "I…" he keeps saying, which now makes Sara giggle._

"_That's okay," Sara assures him, kissing him, "you don't have to say anything." _

_A moment passes, "I love you too." Grissom says, kissing her forehead. Sara looks straight into his eyes and smiles, "I love you so much." They share another kiss._

"Grissom?" Sara asks while she rests her head on his chest.

"Yeah?" He caresses her arm.

Sara faces him, "Tell me you love me." She asks with a little smile on her face.

"I love you."


	8. Warrick's butt

Sara and Catherine are taking their break, and Warrick comes in and leans down to pick up some papers. Catherine checks out Warrick's butt and gestures to Sara so she can enjoy Warrick's butt as well.

"Are you guys checking out my butt?" Warrick asks, standing back out and turning around, a little embarrassed.

The two ladies just giggle.

Sara and Catherine are still laughing at their private joke when Grissom comes in, and Sara immediately tries to act casual while Catherine keeps enjoying Warrick's behind.

"_I can't believe you are still mad about that?" Sar__a comments, sitting on their bed next to Grissom. _

"_You were checking out other guy's butt!" He explains, trying to sound mad, yet caressing her arm._

"_You do that all the time,__" Sara points out. "And I don't mind." _

"_Well, you should." Grissom says jokingly._

_Sara smiles at him.__ "…So what _is_ so special about Catherine's butt, anyway?" she asks, cocking her eyebrow at him._

"_You know I love your backside, though, __right?" Grissom offers as an answer and kisses her, trying to make her forget the subject._

"_So?" Sara says breaking the kiss._

"_What about Warrick's?" Grissom snaps back._

"_Well…" Sara babbles. "Warrick's butt is nice…" Sara confesses, blushing._

"_I see," Grissom says, playing the innocent card, "and what about Greg's?"_

"_Greg's?" Sara asks, slightly confused. "Greg's butt is not as appealing." _

"_So you think he's appealing?" Grissom confronts her._

"_God, Gil!" Sara says, smiling nevertheless._

"_Answer the question, Sara." Grissom says, this time cocking his eyebrow._

"_Well, he is cute for sure." Sara confesses, and rubs Grissom's leg._

"_So Warrick has a nice butt, and Greg is cute… I see."_

"_Yeah," Sara agrees, snuggling next to him, "but I love you." She says, and kisses him._

"_I love you too." Grissom says against her lips._

Sara and Catherine stand up from the table and start to leave. At the door, Grissom gives Sara a look, and she looks back at him innocently.

"Nice jeans, Cath." Grissom comments, and Sara gasps, not believing what Grissom just said, and gives him a playful push.


	9. The big step

_Sara and Grissom are kissing on Grissom's bed, __and after a few minutes, Sara breaks the kiss, "Okay I really have to go now." she tells him, and starts to get off the bed._

"_Wait!__" Grissom asks her grabbing her arm._

"_I see you tomorrow at the lab." Sara tells him, shaking him off and grabbing her jacket off the floor._

"_I'll make you breakfast!" Grissom offers, so she can spend the night over._

_Sara cocks her eyebrow at him.__ "Bye!" She gives him another kiss, but manages to lead her back to bed. "Grissom…" she whines. "I really have to go!" Grissom just ignores her and instead takes her jacket back off._

_Sara gives up. _

_Both are under the covers and Sara is resting her head on Grissom's chest while he runs his fingers through __her hair. "Boy, that breakfast better be good!" Sara comments, kissing him teasingly._

"_Sara," Grissom asks, caressing her naked shoulder. "Stay here with me?" _

"_I said I will, but that breakfast better be really good!" She kisses his chest a couple of times._

"_I mean, not only for breakfast, but to move in with me." He explains while she kisses his neck. She suddenly freezes and looks up at him, curiosity dancing in her eyes. "Promise you will think about it." He gazes at her._

"_Hun… I don't think that's such a good idea." Sara starts to say, but realizes how harsh that sounded. "I mean, isn't it __too fast?" she adds, trying to make him understand. "You know, we have to be careful, we see each other at work, and after work, and moving in together would be…"_

"_That's fine, I get it." Grissom cuts her off, sitting back up on the bed. _

"_Gil…" __ Sara starts to say, noticing how hurt he is. Grissom's cell phone rings and he answers; it's Brass, and Grissom quickly scrawls down an address for a crime scene that Brass gives him. After he hangs up, Grissom gets up and starts to dress, not looking at Sara. _

"_Where are you going?" She asks, hurt obvious in her voice._

"_Work." Grissom says shortly, putting his belt on. "The __address of the crime scene is on the night table, see you there." He turns and leaves and Sara takes the piece of paper and sighs heavily._

_Catherine and Sara are checking the main crime scene area while out of the nowhere Catherine comments about Grissom's bad mood. Sara doesn't say anything._

_Grissom doesn't talk to Sara at all during the whole night; he doesn't even make eye contact, which makes Sara feel worse._

_His same attitude toward Sara continues next __morning, and through the entire day. That night, after shift is over, Sara is about to leave when she notices that Grissom is still sitting in his office alone. She turns and heads toward his office and stays at the door until he looks up at her. Sara, voice shaking, wishes him a goodnight and turns back to leave, but something stops her, she opens her mouth to talk but Grissom does it first._

"_I'm sorry!" he says. __ Sara smiles, then turns around and walks toward his desk. She opens her mouth again, but Grissom stops her. "You don't need to apologize." He says quickly. "I was acting like a teenager." He takes her hand and pulls her toward his side and she sits on his lap. "I should have respected your decision." _

_Sara leans her head toward hi__m and meets her forehead with his. "Apology accepted." She smiles at him and he kisses her. "So you don't hate me anymore?" Sara asks teasingly._

"_I could never hate you!" He assures her, kissing her again._

"_Good, because I'm not sure how would I deal living with someone that does!" _

_Grissom meets her eyes with a huge grin on his face, "Are you sure about this?" Sara kisses him, letting him know her answer._

Grissom breaks the kiss, and asks Sara if she is ready to go home. Sara says that she is, and she gets up from his lap.

"Make out sessions are great." She says to him, smiling flirtily.

"Yeah… but it's too bad people don't pay for them." Grissom replies, and Sara frowns.

Grissom just smiles.


	10. A special gift

"Happy Birthday!" Grissom says to Sara, handing her a large box. Sara kisses him as a thank you. "I hope you'll take good care of it" he adds, winking slyly at her.

_Sara and Grissom a__re walking through a mall, and suddenly Sara stops in front of a store. _

"_Aww…" Sara says, looking fondly at what is exhibited in the shop window. "They are so cute!" She says._

_Grissom nods and takes her hand, "Let's go." He says, not really interested in the matter._

"_Can I buy one?" Sara begs. _

"_No." Grissom tells her. "What are you going to do with one of those?" He asks, pulling on her hand so they can continue walking._

"_Please, Gil!" Sara insists. But Grissom doesn't give up, and manages to pull Sara completely away from the store._

"_Goodbye…" Sara says somewhat dramatically, looking longing after the shop window._

"Do you remember that day at the mall?" Grissom asks, grinning broadly.

"The day you were completely mean to me?" Sara teases him. "Yes I do."

"Well, I'm making it up to you." he says.

Sara takes the box from him and starts to open it. "Oh my God!" she starts to say, already smiling at the present. "You bought it for me?!" she says, letting the cute boxer puppy out of the box.

"Now we just have to think on a name for him" Grissom tells her.

Sara gives Grissom another kiss before picking the puppy from the floor. "Yes we do!" Sara agrees.

Grissom smiles, delighted that she loves her gift, and sits down so he can pet the puppy with her.

**THE END**

* * *

_Again special thanks to** HighRoadS2, **you rock!_

_Thanks to everybody who took the time to read this fic, thanks for your reviews they are appreciated;, that is what makes me want to continue writing! _

_And if you are a Bruno lover, stay tune!!! Hint-hint :wink:_


End file.
